


Species Restoration

by SluttyCure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Body Modification, F/F, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Monster - Freeform, Other, Pregnancy, Science Fiction, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/Other, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure
Summary: Juli's got an assignment to bring an alien species back from extinction, however she's got a problem only her best friend and lover can solve!





	Species Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and setting created by Dizzydills: http://dizzydills3d.com/

_Excerpt from log entry by OmniTron scientist Julia Mackey, stationed aboard Starship_ Andromeda:

_Progress in the restoration of the Arcturan Megazothan remains steady. I have successfully obtained viable genetic material from the provided specimens. Using this material, I have created sperm for the extinct species. This sperm has successfully been implanted into a male Arcturan Minozothan, a related smaller species. Unfortunately, all attempts to create eggs in this manner have failed. Alternate methods of breeding will need to be investigated._

_End Excerpt_

Juli sat back from her console, peaking her fingers as she pondered her next step. The _Andromeda_ had been in orbit over Arcturus Prime for close to a week now. Shortly after their arrival the local government had contracted OmniTron to help them restore a species that had gone extinct. Only after its extinction had they realized its importance to their planet's ecosystem.

Her efforts had gone well until she hit this recent barrier. Leaning further back in her chair, Juli looked around her lab. Over in the containment cell she could see the Minozothan that had been implanted with the modified sperm. Its large penis visible beneath it. The sight of it started making her a bit hot, she hadn't had much time to have sex with all the work she'd been doing. Her nightly trysts with Sylvia had kept the edge off, but the thought of the Minozothan's penis diving into her was...she shot upright. "Of course!" smacking her head with the palm of her hand, she double checked her data regarding Arcturan life, but it confirmed what she suspected.

Unfortunately for Juli, she quickly realized that her skills were necessary to supervise the procedure, so she wouldn't be the one to get to have fun. Letting out a soft sigh she reached for the comm button on her panel. "Sylvia here" a sultry voice replied.

"Hey Sylvia, can you come down to my lab?" Juli could hear Sylvia saying something to someone else, presumably their captain Sasha.

"Sure, we're just in orbit and nothing is going on. Will this take a while?" Sylvia took her duties as second in command seriously.

"Possibly, I'll fill Sasha in on the details later, but it's in regards to our main mission here, and it takes priority anyway."

A slight pause then "I'm on my way." With a click the comm line cut out. Juli busied herself preparing her equipment, until the door buzzed and slid open.

In walked one of the most perfect examples of female human beauty to ever exist. Juli paused in her work to give her best friend and lover an appreciative look. Five-inch stiletto heels clicked on the deck, long shapely legs meeting wide hips. Her hairless pussy hidden behind a white strapless C-panty, the back of which covered no more than half her rounded ass. The strapless garment let the line of her hips continue unobstructed up her smooth, flat belly to her frankly enormous breasts. Cradled by a strapless supporter that left the top and inner and outer sides of her melons bare, it wasn't really necessary for support, but enhanced her beauty by what it concealed. Finally above it all was a soft, oval face with full lips and jade-green eyes. Long straight hair that glistened black and purple fell to below her shoulders.

Juli's body heated up as she took it all in. Sylvia walked over and quickly embraced the slightly shorter woman, her full breasts pressing against Juli's less endowed assets. She could feel her pussy begin to leak, her nipples tenting the thin fabric she wore. Suddenly the thin, Y shaped garment that had alternating black and translucent stripes (the translucent ones strategically located to reveal her pussy lips and nipples) felt almost suffocating. Pushing herself away from her shapely friend, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming down Sylvia, please have a seat." Juli motioned to one of the other lab stations. She sat in her own and spun to face her friend. "You know what I've been working on down here, right?"

"You're trying to restore an extinct species, right?" Sylvia was quite smart in her own right, but her specialties were very different from her friend's. "I take it you need my help for something?"

"Yes, I've successfully managed to create sperm for the extinct creatures, known as Megazothan, by the way. However I can't create eggs. The sperm can be hosted by the males of a related species, the Minozothan," Juli gestured towards the creature in the holding pen, "but without female eggs, we can't breed more." She paused briefly. "And that's where you come in."

Sylvia stared at her blankly for a moment, until understanding dawned on her face. Juli nodded in acknowledgement. One of the side-effects of the extensive genetic modification that had been done to the human race after the Vixen's left was that human females had become the only known "universal receptors" capable of becoming pregnant with and gestating the young of basically any species that mated with them. Their own eggs became the genetic material for the young, adapting themselves to the genetic structure of whatever sperm was in their wombs. This ability, along with the capability of creating new eggs in their bodies, just like male sperm and to open and close their oviducts had made human females the most popular mates for species across the galaxy.

"Well, I haven't had a cock in a few weeks so I'm up for it. When do we start?" Sylvia could barely contain her excitement.

"Right now." Juli paused "one more thing, that over there is the Minozothan, it's much smaller than the Megazothan we are breeding."

Sylvia looked at the Minozothan, which was about the size of a small pony. "Ok, how big is the Megazothan?

"Full grown adults were about twice the size of an old-Earth Elephant." Juli just left that hanging, waiting for Sylvia's response.

Sylvia's jaw dropped "Am I going to be able to carry that inside me, even as a baby?"

"It..should be fine. If it comes to it we'll do a C-section, but you're pretty stretchy so it'll be fine." Juli got up and headed over to the Minozothan's pen. "Sylvia take your clothes off and wait there in the middle, where I have the cameras and stuff set up."

Sylvia nodded and stood. She reached behind her back and pressed the red circle at the top of her panties, which was linked to the top via a few slim cords. When pressed, the nanomachines holding the garment to her body deactivated. The panties immediately fell to her feet, quickly joined by the top which similarly released itself from her breasts. Even without the top Sylvia's breasts barely sagged at all, riding high on her chest with generous cleavage. Walking into the circle she sat down, her legs together and watched as Juli brought the creature over.

Arcturan creatures were generally octopods, with four legs for movement and four other appendages for manipulation. This particular one had four stocky legs, raising it to about shoulder height to Juli (even with the scientist's 5 inch heels) and four tentacle like arms, two on each side. Its flesh was mottled black and green, it shone in the light making it look slimy. The creature had reached her by now and she touched its side, surprised to find its body was smooth and shiny, but not slimy at all. It felt more like vinyl or latex than skin. But what she was really interested hung below the creature. A thick black cock at least four inches around and several feet long. She'd taken things about that size before, so she wasn't concerned at all about it fitting. Reaching out she grabbed the member, unlike the rest of the creature it was warm and fleshy. Bringing it to her mouth she began to run her tongue along it, lubricating it with her spit. Almost immediately it began to harden and thicken even more. Taking the tip into her mouth she pumped with her head each thrust getting the cock further and further down her throat. Since the creature's member was tapered instead of flared she was able to get nearly a foot of it down her throat. Finally she felt something building in the cock, and she began to pull back, but not before a torrent of cum rushed out, filling her stomach, then her mouth and spilling out as plug filling her mouth came free.

"Remember we need that in your womb, not in your stomach." The animal's orgasm had finally subsided, but not before getting cum all over Sylvia's face and breasts. She looked over and saw Juli working on the equipment, but very obviously getting hot and bothered.

"Yes I know, but it's rude to jump straight to sex, you know that." Sylvia lay down on her back and scooted underneath the creature. Much of its height was in the bulk of its body, so even while on the floor its cock could reach her easily. The creature was having some trouble getting lined up however. "Juli come over here and help."

The scientist had finished her adjustments, and knelt down next to her friend, grabbing the still hard penis and guiding it to Sylvia's already wet pussy. Sylvia moaned as the tapered head of the cock entered her. The creature recognized that it was mating and began to thrust, pushing its cock further into Sylvia's body.

Juli had finally reached the breaking point. With a quick tug she undid the string that held her outfit on and it slid off her, falling to the ground silently. Sitting down she put herself in front of the creature and Sylvia, who craned her neck back to see what her friend was doing. Juli had two fingers deep inside her cunt as her other hand rubbed one of her breasts. Sylvia's attention was pulled away as the creature began to thrust harder. Her already loud moans quickly transitioned into screams for more and harder, even though there was no way her partner could understand her. Reaching out she grabbed the creature's forelegs with her hands to steady herself, and in response it thrust even harder. She could feel the tapered tip of its cock touching the entrance to her womb. That sensation sent her over the edge as a massive orgasm flooded her body she screamed in pleasure, her eyes shut as the orgasm continued to wrack through her body. When she opened her eyes she found her looking into a pair of grey eyes, Juli looked down at her almost pleadingly.  Nodding consent, Juli's head dipped, locking their lips together in an inverted kiss, one of their favorite things to do when one or both of them was getting fucked.

The creature itself still hadn't cum inside Sylvia, so she took the chance to reposition herself. She flipped over onto her stomach, without letting the creature withdraw at all. Propping herself up on her hands and knees, she looked at her friend. "Slide under me." she said. Juli didn't have to be told twice, scurrying beneath her friend, who lowered herself down, resting her weight on the small scientists. Their breasts mashed together, hands clasped together above their heads, legs curled about each other. Sylvia could feel the cool feeling of Juli's favorite knee-high latex boots. They entered a deep kiss, tongues darting across each other.

The creature had paused its thrusting, causing both girls to stop their aggressive kiss-fight, but before they could do anything, Juli felt something wriggling beneath her. It was the creature's tentacles. Al four had reached down underneath and were now wrapping around the two girls, locking them together even harder. They then felt themselves lifted from the ground, pulled up towards the creature's belly.  Two of the tentacles were wrapped around their torso, while the other two each wrapped around one pair of legs. The two friends were now as close as two women probably ever could be.

Sylvia gasped at the cock still buried deep in her pussy began to move once gain. But now the cock wasn't the only thing moving, the creature was using its tentacles to move the girls, pumping them backwards as the rest of its body thrust forward. Sylvia screamed, her hands clamping down on Juli's. She could feel her pussy tightening, grasping the cock harder than she'd ever grasped one before. Her oviducts opened, her eggs now free to be fertilized. Juli kissed her friend everywhere she could reach with her limited head movement, until finally their mouths met once more. Sylvia literally screamed into Juli's mouth as the creature finally came inside her, the tip of its cock penetrating through her cervix; it's cum flooding directly into her womb.

Sylvia was sent into another orgasm, this one even stronger than the first, her mouth opened wide but no sound could even come out. The secondary stimulation was too much for Juli, her orgasm hit as well, if not quite as violently as her friend. The creature pumped more and more cum into Sylvia, her belly beginning to expand from the sheer volume of cum pouring into her. Finally the torrent stopped, the creature's cock softening. The tentacles lowered the two girls to the ground and the cock slid completely out of Sylvia, a massive pool of semen spreading out around and over the legs of the two girls. Both had nearly been knocked out by the power of their orgasms, and could only lie there in the pool of semen, waiting for their bodies to recover.

Juli was the first to pull herself together, but she was still beneath Sylvia's larger body. "Hey, Sylvia." She reached up and patted her friend on the cheek, which caused the glazed over look to leave her eyes. The purple haired girl looked down at her friend in confusion. "Mind getting off? You're a bit heavy."

"O-oh" she rolled over onto her back, not yet capable of any more complex movement. "That was amazing Juli." She rubbed her stomach, which was no longer as bloated, most of the excess cum now puddled on the floor and all over their legs. She could tell that she was pregnant though. Somehow she just knew. Looking over she could see the creature, the father of the child inside her, had returned to its pen and had lain down, apparently asleep. "So how long is this going to take?" Xenopregnancies were generally very fast, some taking mere minutes.

"Umm...I'm not sure but probably a week or so." She sat up. "No human has ever mated with one of these so there is no data. Larger organisms usually take longer. Grabbing a nearby crate, Juli hauled herself to her feet, wobbling slightly on her stilettos before her legs decided to cooperate. "Come on let's get cleaned up and then we'll check on your child." Reaching down she grabbed Sylvia's hand and pulled the larger girl to her feet.

Sylvia wrapped her arms around her friend, their breasts rubbing together. "No, it's our child." She kissed her best friend on the lips, gently.

**One Week Later**

Sylvia was _very_ pregnant. Her belly had ballooned out to a size at least as large as if she were having human triplets, but Juli's scans had shown that she only had one baby in her belly, it was just a really big one. She and Juli were lying together on the bed they shared, technically both had their own rooms, but Juli had filled hers all up with excess equipment so she mostly slept with Sylvia, unless something unusual was going on.

The pregnancy had preceded smoothly, Juli fussing over all sorts of tests, monitoring the growth of the baby and Sylvia's health. She was certain Sylvia was going to give birth in the next 24 hours. In fact very soon she was going to insist that Sylvia move down to the lab, but for the moment she was having fun with one of the most pleasant, and unexpected side-effects. Sylvia was lactating.

Most Xenopregnancies move so fast that the mother's body can't register it quickly enough to generate milk, not to mention human milk was no good for many creatures anyway. But Sylvia had begun to lactate within a day of being fertilized, and now was almost literally gushing milk. She had to stop wearing her tops because they kept getting soaked. Juli had taken it upon herself to keep Sylvia as dry as possible, by drinking the milk directly from the source, as she was doing now. Both girls were naked, with Juli lying with her head on Sylvia's swollen belly. Her mouth was wrapped around one of Sylvia's nipples, sucking the milk out greedily. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever drunk. Sylvia agreed that it was quite good, and even Sasha had taken advantage of the opportunity.

"You know I can make this permanent" Juli spoke as she moved from one nipple to the other.

"I dunno, I'd like to be able to wear tops again occasionally." Female modesty was nearly non-existent but clothes were still nice to wear and not soaking them within five minutes would be nice.

"Oh I can make a mod that will let you start and stop at will. Similar to how we control our Oviducts." The scientist's words were slightly slurred because she didn't bother completely stopping her sucking as she spoke. "I'm actually surprised this wasn't part of the original modification package, I think you should do it. I'm gonna do it too." Sylvia's body suddenly spasmed, bouncing Juli's head right off her stomach, ending up down next to Sylvia's pussy.

"Uhh...Juli. I think its coming." Sylvia spasmed again.

Juli jumped off the bed and grabbed the nearby float-chair. The last day it had been nearly impossible for Sylvia to walk by herself, so she'd been pushed around in the float-chair. Pulling her friend into it, they took off towards Juli's lab. She'd been ready for this and already had padded mats laid out in the middle of the floor, in the same place where conception had occurred, in fact. Coming to a stop, she helped Sylvia out of the chair and laid her down on the mat, slightly propped up with some cushions. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The contractions started in earnest, Sylvia's face contorting, but not in pain, but in pleasure. Xenopregnancies almost always resulted in intense pleasure for the mother. Human pregnancies were much more painless than in the past, but didn't give the same pleasure that birthing an alien creature did. Another contraction hit Sylvia, its accompanying orgasm causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Alright Sylvia, push!" Juli kneeled down between her friend's legs. The purple-haired girl pushed with all her might. Juli watched as a black and green snout poked out of her slit. "Again!" Another contraction, another wave of pleasure and another push. The creature inside Sylvia was enormous, but bit by bit it was beginning to emerge. It seemed impossible that something this size could come out of a woman's pussy, but Juli was watching (and recording it, of course) happen. She would get an amazing paper out of all of this.

Thirty minutes later, the creature was half out of Sylvia. Its front legs and front tentacles were free. Its tentacles waving about, they'd even brushed up against Juli's slit a few times, but she just brushed them away. "Sylvia, we're almost there. Push as hard as you can!"

"I'm trying Juli I'm tryyyiiiiinnngg" her last word stretched out as she pushed with all her might, the orgasm that came over it dwarfed anything she'd ever felt before. She felt the baby creature completely pop out of her, but the magnitude of the orgasm knocked her out completely immediately afterwards.

Juli had grabbed the front legs of the creature and pulled as Sylvia pushed. The creature popped out so suddenly that Juli fell backwards, landing with the baby on top of her. It had to weigh at least 30 pounds and was at least as big as a medium sized old-Earth dog. "Well aren't you a big one." She smiled at the creature, who's normally invisible mouth was actually cracked open, its tongue tasting the air. Its tentacles were still writing around, and they started to explore her body. "Hey that tickles!" That's when she noticed something else exploring her body.

One part of the creature was not "medium sized" in any way. Poking between her legs was a cock that looked comically oversized on the creature. In fact it wasn't that much smaller than the cock on its father.  For a moment Juli considered pulling away, but she really, _really_ wanted a cock in her. The fucking by proxy of the conception had been fun, and so had the pregnant, milky sex with Sylvia, but she wanted a cock. Reaching down she guided the creature's oversized penis to her slit. It figured out what was going on and thrust into her. Juli nearly purred at the sensation of being filled, something she'd lacked for far too long.

The creature was far more inexperienced than its father, but what it lacked in technique it made up for in enthusiasm. It frantically pumped back and forth, pushing her into an orgasm in just a few minutes. Its two front tentacles waved around in front of her face, as if searching for a place to go. Juli opened her mouth and they immediately dove down her throat. The two tentacles together weren't quite as big as the cock in her pussy, but still felt very satisfying in her mouth. Then the other two tentacles found her ass.

The penetration was so unexpected that if she hadn't had the tentacles in her mouth she was sure Sasha would have heard her on the bridge. With all three holes filled, Juli hadn't felt this good in ages. Another orgasm washed over her, this one from the anal and oral stimulation. Then she felt something building in her pussy. The baby was about to come. She still had the presence of mind to open her oviducts. Right then it came, its sperm rushing into her womb. She fell into orgasm at the same time, her back arching off the ground. Finally it ended; she barely managed to retain consciousness. The creature seemed to have fallen asleep, its cock and tentacles still buried inside her. She didn't have the strength back yet to push it off, so she just left it like that, settling for pulling its front tentacles out of her mouth. They had reached nearly down to her stomach. Gag reflex being another thing human females could consciously control now.

"Wow, from birth to becoming a father in about 10 minutes. That's some kid I have." Sylvia crawled over to Juli; her stomach having already returned to normal, with no signs at all that she'd just given birth to a thirty-pound alien creature. Reaching out she pulled her baby off of her friend, its cock and tentacles coming out of Juli with an audible pop. "So now what?"

Juli sat up and leaned herself against her console. "Well, our contract requires us to provide the Arcturans with a breeding population. And right now we have one male, baby Megazothan. In a week we'll have its offspring. But we need more, and we'll need some females. So we have to get to breeding." Reaching up she felt around till she hit the comm switch.

"Sasha here. Is everything ok with Sylvia?"

"She gave birth to a very healthy baby Megazothan; in fact that's why I'm calling. I need you to join Sylvia and me down in the lab; we have some work to do." Juli smiled as she cut the line, then leaned over and kissed her friend. "And it's going to be a lot of fun."


End file.
